


that first christmas

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Sad Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: Nicodemus reflects on Christmas without Ebb





	

**Nicodemus**

The first time I heard her I’d thought I was going mad.

How she knew I was there I have no idea.

I’d been standing a few feet away from her front door, knowing I shouldn’t be there, but wanting to see my sister too much to leave.

The door opened, and I ran. Not far, just to the side of the house, in the shadows, where she couldn’t see me. But she didn’t need too.

Now I’m standing in the same spot, and the door opens. She’s telling the empty air about her day, her week, her year, and I’m soaking it all up. It’s almost enough to last the year. Almost.

The one person in my family who’ll still speak to me, and I can’t even answer.

Happy Fucking Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/154126464155/that-first-christmas#notes)


End file.
